The aim of this study will be to: Document the incidence of inhibitors and the relationship of Factor VIII administration; Clarify the clinical significance of inhibitors; Allow observations on the relative merits of the various methods used to control bleeding due to inhibitors; and Study the effect of inhibitors on VIII AGN and VIII VWF, as well as on VIII AHF.